Good Luck
by ladybug18706
Summary: Alex thinks as he watches Izzie walk away. alexizzie. COMPLETE. decided it sounded betetr ending it than dragging it out
1. Chapter 1

Discalaimer: I own nothing! Definately stinks.

Ok, guys..this is my first Grey's fic, so I'm more than open to opinions and advice for laterfics! enjoy. I actuallu don't like the turnout so I can understand if you don't, but go ahead and read anyway!

**Part 1**

(Alex POV..Immediately after we see Izzie walk away)

I watch her walk away from her dreams and can't help but wonder,_ would I ever be worth that much to someone? Probably not. _I remember a time when I had her smile, her attention, but I don't think through everything we had, I meant _that_ much to her. Maybe it was for the best? No. I _know_ it was for the best. Denny was a better guy than I was, had more to offer, could treat her right in ways I couldn't. No, she was above him as well. She's above all of us. I know I don't deserve her, Denny was a good guy but not good enough for Izzie

No matter how much I'd like to follow her, I know what will happen: I will watch as she glides away in a cloud of sorrow and despair, away from this hospital, her dreams, me. I'll watch as her closest friends try to pull her out of her funk, but they won't. Only she can do that, she has to have that will. I will watch as she battles her inner demons, as she mourns and then recovers and rediscovers herself. And then and only then can I ever hope to have a chance with her again, I can't fight her battles for her, and more now then ever before do I wish I can. _Good Luck Isobel Stevens, Good Luck. Please come back to us. To me. If not for me, for yourself, for him._

_Continue or no? REVIEW please!_


	2. What She Needs

Disclaimer..I own nothing!

A/N:You guys seemed to like the last chapter so I decided to give it another shot, It's really short-just over 100 words, my way of doing a tester almost-see if you guys still enjoy it. So R&R guys! Thanks to those of you who reviewed!

ps..This chapter is dedicated to: **cveTenceTo, Kelsey, Pure-Evil-Me,** and **Kitts**! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2: What she needs

I was right. They told me to stop being an ass and she'd be fine. She's not fine, she's barely eaten anything, she doesn't talk and she doesn't smile. I'd like to say she'll be fine tomorrow, back to normal tomorrow, laughing, joking, throwing sarcastice comments tomorrow. They'er supposed to be her friends-why can't they _see _it? She doesn't want support, she _needs _it. She needs someone to understand her pain, help her heal and let her cry. Meredith's too preoccupied, George is scared- I can't blame him she looks damn near breakable, Christina's sarcasm is far from what she needs. What she needs is to feel better, and I'll by damned if I don't make sure she gets what she needs. She doesn't need medicine, surgery, hell even Ben and Jerry's. What she needs is love.

Coming up: dialogue..


	3. Who I Love

I own nothing!

chapter 3:The One I love

A/N:Thank you to those of you that commented! I tried to work the advice you gave me into it, but i have practice literally everyday and I rarely get home before 8 at night and I still have to study and all so please bear with me, but I will always try to update as often as possible since my schapters are so short(which I apologize for, I just enjoy the format) R&R always greatly appreciated!

**On with the story..**

_KEY:thoughts _"verbal"

As I walk into her house, the one she shares with all too busy roommates, I see light coming from the kitchen and am beside myself with excitment. _Is she actually voluntarily up and eating? _I practically run to the light with sudden spring in my step, before slowing down at the entrance way._ Yea that's the last thing you need, scare her back into hibernation._ As I look in through the door I see her sitting at the table huddled over a bowl of what I can only assume is soup. At the sound of my steps on the linoleum she looks up and I nearly wince at the sight, her eyes are swollen-heavy from lack of sleep and stress and nights of tears light pink rims as well, sunken skin, pasty color, cracked lips.

"What are you doing here Alex." her voice hoarse from lack of use and days of crying.

"Came to check on you."

'I'm fine. Can you please go now?" For once her statment lacked all passion, sarcasm, love. It dripped of sorrow as sadness and despair rolled off of her in waves

"No Iz, I can't" Not expecting my refusal, she catches my eye in a way that almost screams _why?_

"I won't go now. I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving the house, the situation, and I'm not leaving you."

"Why, Alex? Why can't you just walk away? "

"Walking away isn't always the right thing, Iz. Sometimes its better to face your problems or in this case help the perosn with problems."

"I don't have a problem Alex! The man I love died **DIED.** You have no idea what that feels like"

"You're wrong Iz" pausing to take sigh, Alex looked at Isobel to see her intense yet dead stare meeting his own deep eyes "I lost the woman I loved. She didn't love me back, Isobel. She loved another man, but he died--and when he left he took her with him."

"Do-wh-" She sputtered in confusion and surprise.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"**You** died Iz. The day Denny died we all lost you, Me, Meredith, Yang, O'Malley, all of us, but it's even worse because we get to see you everyday. We saw you fall apart, watched as you cried for hours, didn't eat, virtually died. I can't walk away from you because you already have. **You** walked away from yourself. Denny loved to see you smile I love to see you smile. We went to school for year sto learn how to be doctors and surgeons, so that we can help people, heal them, make them feel better. But we can't heal you. You have to want to heal yourself. You have to want it."

As Alex finished, Isolbel looked up at him with sad eyes, no longer completely devoid of life.

"I want it. Help me heal, Alex."

With the end of her sentence, she was swept up in arms. _Strong arms _she thought to herself. Strong enough to hold her, strong enough to comfort her, strong enough to _heal_ her. At that thought she let a single tear slide down. _The last one. i love you Denny._


	4. Finding Strength

Sorry for the absolute forever long hold on this chapter! So many things have been all over the place and my heads been in the clouds with the worst writers block EVER!! So here you guys go. This one's pretty much just going to give Izzy some chat time. 

**Dedicated: As always to all my reviewers who are always an inspiration for beginner writers.**

* * *

Now on with the story... 

Last Chapter:

"I want it. Help me heal, Alex."

With the end of her sentence, she was swept up in arms. _Strong arms _she thought to herself. Strong enough to hold her, strong enough to comfort her, strong enough to _heal_ her. At that thought she let a single tear slide down. _The last one. I love you Denny._

Chapter 4 Finding Strength

_She's going to let me help her. Help her find herself. When she was with Denny she radiated happiness and self confidence. I'm going to help her get that back. It's going to be hard, and it's going to be long but it's going to be worth it-she's worth it—_ My thoughts are disturbed by the sound of Izzy near screaming at me.

"Alex! Alex!"

"What Isobel!?" At her hurt look I realize I probably shouldn't have yelled. _She's still sensitive. Alex don't be a prick. _Shaking my head in apology I look at her with remorse. "I'm sorry Iz I didn't mean to yell. I didn't think." To my surprise rather than upset she gives me a look of understanding and sorrow. Just as I start to apologize again she begins to talk.

"I understand how easy it is to get caught up in a feeling. How much you hate being disturbed from it. When he looked at me Alex, it was like I was everything. Not just to him but literally everything. The world would stand still and at the same time be flying by. All because of the way he looked at me. He made me feel perfect Alex. I'm not perfect, I never have been, but he was okay with that. He accepted me for who I was and helped me to accept them. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that he was invincible. But damn I hoped. I hoped I prayed I wished. I hoped that somehow he'd find a way. When he stopped living the world stopped turning-Don't give me that look Alex- everything crashed down and I saw everything I had spent so long praying for crumble. I wanted it so much Alex. I wanted him to get better I wanted to grow old together, be each others family. Love each other forever when were old and decrepit in our little wheel chairs. He was every bit my world as I was his."

When she stopped she finally broke her stare and looked at me. I expected to see pain and all the sadness she's been through but instead I found her smiling. A smile of tranquility and peace. As a single tear slides down my cheek I smiled inside too because I know that she's made peace with Denny's death.

"Iz, you can still love each other forever. He'll always be there for you even if not in body." Feeling a cheesy quote come to mind I smirk "You know someone once told me 'Love lasts forever. Once you love someone there's no going back. Either you'll love them forever or you never did to begin with.' So he may not be here for you to hug and romance but you'll always have him, always." Rather than speak she simply looks at me with that smile on her face.

"You know there are moments since he's-" I see that although she may have come to terms with his death she still had problems talking saying exactly what happened. "When I feel completely broken and like life simply can't go on and I feel him Alex. I feel him. I know I do. Everything just feels light again. It feels like he never left. My heart skips and I feel happy again. Like truly happy and I know that he's there. He wants me to be happy. He always has." As she talks I watch her hands. They slowly become more animated as she talks. Letting my eyes drift from her hands up, I find myself completely in awe of her. She's let a few tears down but I know they're not in pain like recent ones have. She has delicate features. _She's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful when she smiles. She needs to do it more often. Like she used to." _She's talking and I'm still listening but I've stopped hearing.

I just watch. Watch as she relives her happy moments with Denny. Watch as she remembers what it was like to be in blissful love with someone. Watch as she finds her strength to carry on.

**_Coming Up:_**

I'm not telling you! )

* * *

**He wasn't to OOC was he guys?? Once again sorry about the wait and still getting a short chapter-but I actually really like this one! Note.. please keep an open mind abotu the chapter length! I have practice everynight and 2 try outs this week as well as new season conditioning and I just happen to enjoy writing different chapters differently. There are going to be some chapters that will be long and some that won't. I go where the story takes me ) I'll keep the chapters comign as soon as possible!**

**Your Loyal Author,**

**ladybug**

**Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
